


A Battle of Pride

by pseudorabbit



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Yami and Yuugi share the same body, blink and miss polarshipping/buddyshipping, puzzleshipping hinting bc im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudorabbit/pseuds/pseudorabbit
Summary: Plus it wasn’t like Kaiba was ugly. Just his personality was. Joey couldn't understand how Yugi or Yami (or both) could put up with the guy at all. Or even have sex with him.Kay, this last part he kinda could understand. Fucking horny bisexual teenage boy hormones.-Yami has a rather strange proposition to his best friend, involving one Seto Kaiba, himself and Joey, a motherfucking canopy bed (who has a canopy bed nowadays!?) a lot of trust and alright fulfilling in order to elevate their levels of bonding for an upcoming three way duel. Joey is left with one of the probably hardest decisions of his life to make. Pun non-intended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A battleshipping centered fic with established prideshipping and a side of puzzleshipping bc, let's face it, I’m the ultimate TRASH, I’m sorry.
> 
> This is completely self indulgent. Also unbeta-ed. English is not my first language so mistakes may happen, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, so if you find anything grammatically odd, lemme know!!
> 
> I've never sinned so hard in my whole life, I wonder what I should say as an apology to my 11yo self who enjoyed watching ygo before school if they saw me now... I'm deeply sorry little one, getting back on card game hell was a mistake.
> 
> ANYWAY, hope yall enjoy my lovely piece of sin I gave an arm and leg to write-
> 
> \---

“You want me to do WHAT?”

 

“Exactly what you heard the first time, Joey, don't make me repeat myself” the little playful smirk in Yami’s face must’ve been the main indication this was mostly a joke.

 

This was a joke right?

 

Wheeler couldn’t keep his thoughts very well to himself so he just flat out asked. “This is a joke, right?  A kinda sick, bad taste joke, but even so a _joke_... right?”

 

“You know me Joey, I wouldn’t play around about things like these.”

 

“Yeah that’s probably true...” he put his hand on the chin in a thoughtful manner “Still, I don’t see how.... how this is gonna help us through the most important duel of our entire lives.”

 

Yami just looked bluntly surprised to say the least at that “Well, this method was decently helpful the last time we recurred to it, so I realized-” Joey went full red till the very tip of his ears with the remembrance, “Yugi uh.... how do I say it....  a couple handjobs between friends to relieve the tension before a duel is one thing but this...  what you’re asking me to do is...”

 

“A threesome?”

 

_“AAAAAAH DON’T SAY IT ALOUD!!!!!!!!!!!”_

 

“Ahaha, I still fail to see what’s the issue, Joey!”

 

“Uh, let’s say,” He was just embarrassed now “If it was you, me and... Oh Gods, _Tristan_ it would be awkward but _uh_ , see, we're _friends_ but you're... ah... asking me to...  UHHGGGGG I CAN’T, I _CANNOT_ , I’VE _LOST_ MY ABILITY TO CAN!”

 

“I certainly see where you’re heading, however a) we're not dueling a three way with Tristan and b) it’s not like Kaiba is a stranger to both of us. In fact, you and me know full well he's me and my partner’s lover.” Yami smiled shyly at that “So you could say we're already in a three way relationship in our own fashion.”

 

“PLEASE DON’T MAKE THIS ANY WEIRDER THAN IT ALREADY IS, I KNOW WELL ENOUGH. OH GOD. OH GOD YOU JUST DID. YOU MADE IT WEIRDER.”

 

“I’m aware.”  He shrugged, nonchalant.  “Is it Kaiba you're uncomfortable with? Is it because he's my lover? Or is it because of Yugi?”

 

Joey scratched his hair, full on frustrated “Uhhh I don’t know, yes the you and Kaiba situation is bizarre, the way you just put it with Yugi is even more bizarre and sometimes, most of the times, I forget you're not even the same person, so thanks for enlighten me on that and make this even creepier.”

 

“My pleasure,” he didn't seem sorry - since he really wasn’t. Yami could be great at dueling and an even greater human being but he sucked at understanding sarcasm and modern slang most of the times.

 

He also sucked at other areas though not sucking as being bad but in a more quite literal manner as in-

 

Joey didn’t like his train of thoughts.

 

All that talk was starting to get to him.

 

It’s not like he and Yugi had stopped to hook up completely since his best friend and Kaiba started dating (ugh) and, according to Yugi, it wasn’t cheating cause yes Kaiba recognized they had their thing going on and as long as no one was offended everything should proceed as it was before.

Well, Joey was no homewrecker and if the official guy wasn’t bothered by he and Yugi’s escapades he wasn’t going to be the bitch about it - plus that no strings attached was a thing he kind of liked.

 

Also, Yugi was a guy who was a lot of work and he alone couldn’t take care of, so he figured Kaiba might’ve used his help a little; Joey could only remember the shorter blond was two people in one body when it came to his sex drive because _boy_ , his stamina could go on and on...

 

He felt so dirty remembering now the days Yami got to his apartment fresh fucked, come still inside, all pliant and open, sitting on his lap and sucking on his neck as a way of greeting, Joey getting a hard on almost instantly, carrying him to the bed and interrupting whatever game he was playing when Yami arrived in the first place. There was never one day in his life he regretted giving his best friend a spare key to his home since they started their whole deed.

 

Yes, he knew where his friend had been, with _who_ he had been, whose come they were using as a complementary makeshift lube but it was hot and Joey was just a hot blooded teenager and Yami was his best friend and he was _there_ and Joey couldn’t deny him _anything_ so you could say he just..... Went with the flow???? Yeah he kind of did.

 

Plus it wasn’t like Kaiba was _ugly_. Just his _personality_ was. Joey couldn't understand how Yugi or Yami (or both) could put up with the guy at all. Or even have sex with him.

 

Kay, this last part he kinda could understand. Fucking horny bisexual teenage boy hormones.

 

“ _So..._ ” he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to, you know, _ask_ “And how is Kaiba about this whole... _ahem_... situation?”

 

“Hum? Ah, he's completely fine with the experience. He says if it helps maintaining his title as an interstate champion, he supposes he could mate with-”

 

“With what??? Why did you stop???”

“You see, now that I’ve repeated his whole phrasing out loud without any filter I noticed how offensive it may sound to you but I’m certain he means it in the least hurtful....” now he just sounded like Yugi speaking with difficult words.

 

Sometimes it was hard to tell between the blurred lines of what they've become.

 

Joey had a pretty good idea what it was, to be honest.

 

“He called me a fucking dog, didn't he.”

 

“Hehehe......”   his friend just went full Yugi at that.

 

“ _Figures._ ”

 

“Well, seriously talking, you know I can’t- I would never force you into anything... I just thought it would be a good opportunity for bonding.... principally between the two of you. The other me thinks so as well.”

 

“You're not in it just to get free sex out of two hot dudes, right?”

 

“Of course not, I have only good intentions behind this.” Yugi, feigned innocence, smirked “’Sides, the free sex out of two hot dudes part?” he tapped Joey’s knee affectionately “Already get it on a regular basis, just not with the two of them on the same place, at the same time.”

 

Joey blushed “Yea, you're probably right.”

 

* * *

 

 

Joseph Wheeler was a motherfucking wreck.

 

If you told him last week he’d be sitting on all mighty Seto Kaiba’s fancy-ass canopy bed _(A FUCKING CANOPY BED WHO DOES HAVE A FUCKING CANOPY BED NOWADAYS)_ on his fancy-ass giant room full of fancy-ass dark wooden furniture, windows that went from the ceiling to the covered in Egyptian (hah!) tapestry floor, all sunlight covered up by heavy red velvety curtains, ready to get his ass (he should probably stop using the word ass right now) fucked by the same all mighty he would probably laugh at your face showering you in spit in the process and punched your gut right afterwards.

 

But this was reality.

 

He’d already showered and was wearing one of Kaiba’s flamboyant silk robes, waiting for the couple to leave the bathroom that was presumably bigger than his entire future.

 

The other guys kinda tried, but Joey was too nervous to a whirlpool _(SERIOUSLY?!)_ environment foreplay of sorts, so he went and showered ahead of ‘em in some guest’s bathroom.

 

He was tapping his left foot nonstop, his heart doing a whole carnival routine on his ribcage – if for anxiety or excitement he couldn’t pinpoint - when he saw Yami entering the room, wearing a silk robe likewise his but in a lime-ish color, his was gray-ish and he totally hoped that wasn’t some strange foreshadowing; the millennium puzzle hanging in his neck like a lifeline showed who was gonna be in charge tonight.

 

He smiled serene at the vision of his most treasured friend.

 

“Are you still uneasy?”

 

“I guess....”

 

“Look at me,” his hand was on Joey’s shoulder, comforting, in no time “You're under no obligation to me or Kaiba, if this is bothersome to you, you can still leave. We don't want to trouble you in any way.”

 

“It’s not... I mean I agreed to- I can’t see any other way for we to... _bond_ faster and it’s kind of an emergency, plus, _and please don’t get me wrong_ it’s not like Kaiba isn't hot or anything - but he’s all yours and I’ve absolutely no intention to take him away from you. I-“

 

“Pfff, you don’t have to be always so _thoughtful_. It’s okay to be attracted to Kaiba, I’m certain that I am. And you're my dearest friend, Joey, I could never be jealous. What is mine is ours.”

 

Joey blushed at that. Yami kissed him.

 

He started to relax into the kiss and opened his mouth to receive his friends warm and familiar tongue, the hand on his shoulder tightening his grip, grounding him. Joey grabbed Yami by the waist, both hands fistful on his friend’s robe, earning a little sound that just made the taller one melt, they were mid kissing when Joey heard steps approaching the room and a rush of adrenaline hit him absurdly with both Yami sitting nonchalant on his lap at the same time Seto Kaiba entered the room. He was in a white silk robe with the ‘KC’ initials hand sewn on it by the lapel. Figures.

 

“Starting the fun without the grand me, how devious you are.” he smirked and his voice sounded like he was in a good mood despite the harsh tone and the always there frowning on his face. His stormy blue eyes had that gleam they sometimes showed when looking at Joey’s direction. Though the blond always tried to ignore or pretend to interpret it as hatred or something else, something entirely different.

 

Until now.

 

He came straight to where the other two were seated in large and firm steps, stopping to take Yami by the chin and kissing him passionately, who responded just the same, rubbing his still barely there erection at Joey’s dick without any compassion, really, the guy was just a hot blooded bisexual, you know, you could get a little easier on him, and watching Kaiba and Yami full on making out while Yami’s hands insistently held his shoulders, caging him while fretting his growing bulge with abandon was getting to Joey in the worst(best) ways possible.

 

He kinda wished he was kissed for Kaiba all the same. He kinda wished he was kissed for both of them all the same.

 

So he did.

 

Coy at first, Joey got his face closer to the other two, his nose rubbing Yami’s shin affectionately. As on cue, Yami smiled a little and brought him into play, a hand still on his shoulder, while the other touched Kaiba’s hand feather-like, as a way of a warning, the brunet catching up almost immediately.

 

He turned his head just so and kissed Joey as well, they both started kissing him.

 

It was an odd feeling, at first, two tongues and a mess of spit and sounds but it was so freaking hot and Joey’s hand was in Kaiba’s collar and Kaiba’s hand was fistful on his hair and it kind of hurt but it was ok – _it was more than just ok_ \- and Yami was still rubbing on him full force and he grabbed his best friend's waist like a lifeline and he and Yami and Kaiba were smooching the three of them were smooching at the same time and he and Seto motherfucking Kaiba were kissing and god it was **HOT**.

 

When he thought he would either die or cum just by this alone Kaiba interrupted first, a light tap on Joey’s head. Almost like one does affectionately to a pet. The passing thought could’ve offended him if he wasn’t so turned on by this point; he lost his balance and fell in the enormous bed, sighing deeply.

 

Kaiba full on laughed.

 

“This guy is like a pre-teen and can barely go through a little make out. Are you certain he is up to what we plan to do to him?”

 

“I trust him to do a very fulfilling job.” Yami smiled in a mix of tenderness and malice.

 

“There will be a lot of trust and alright fulfilling, heh.” Joey didn't know the all mighty Kaiba were capable of doing these dire dirty jokes, for fuck’s sake. “You two may resume. I'm going to take the things we need in the spare room.”

 

“Try not to linger. I might miss you.”

 

“I shall do my very best.” he winked.

 

He motherfucking winked.

 

Joey could live without this piece of information.

 

On the other hand, he could always tease the brunet about his affectionate behaviors towards his boyfriend when they were alone later on.

 

But that would just be weird.

 

Because that’s what lovers do, right? Joey wouldn’t know. He had his handful of guys and gals on his bed but never a proper relationship to know how one should work.

 

He didn’t want one, but he certainly didn’t think Kaiba could be anything but a douche. Perhaps that’s why he found so difficult to come here and accept this whole proposition in the first place.

 

Maybe he was wrong about a couple things.

 

Not that he'd just admit that to Kaiba to his face. Ever.

 

“What are you so caught up on your mind with?”

 

Yami laid by his side now, a hand supporting his head. The bed was so freaking huge they were lying across the piece of furniture and not even their toes were out of it.

 

“Hum? I’m just thinking that...  Kaiba is a little different....  with you....  from what I’ve imagined.... I mean, I don’t imagine you guys _like that_ , don’t get me wrong, I just thought- I couldn't wrap my mind around why you even accepted going out with him when he were such a douche and it turns out....  he isn’t....  He is not what...  I expect him to be.”

 

“Oh, that,” Yami smiled, serene “don't misinterpret, he's plenty of...  a _'douche'_ , as you put it, at times, but mostly he's just similar to what you’ve just witnessed. He has got some...  _trusting_ issues, regarding his past however he’s the type to warm up fairly quickly when attached. Just mind the way he reacts with Mokuba, for example.” he looked sickly in love. Joey never wanted to know what it felt like, but he was glad for his solitary friend to have found it. Not only within himself and the body he loaned but in other person too, who likewise fought the same battles. Kind of literally.

 

“So instead of getting steamy the two ladies were bad mouthing me behind my back, weren't you?” his tone seemed well spirited, but Joey jumped nonetheless.

 

“I would never.” Yami held him by the shoulders while Kaiba got comfortable on his ( _giant_ ) bed, sitting on his lap and pecking him on the lips playfully – apparently, the powerful pharaoh had a sitting on laps thingy going on – Joey would know -  Kaiba’s hands circling the shorter immediately as if moving on muscle memory alone, the permanent frown on his face almost gone. “Only say the bad things to your lovely face.”

 

“I'd bet you do. So, Wheeler,” he jumped again at the mention of his name, too caught up in the couple’s little moment.

 

“W-what,”

 

“Come here, little one. Or do you intend to watch us the whole day like a lost domestic puppy? Astounding, really.”

 

To hell for his tenderness with Yugi and his beautiful eyes and cute smile and overall gorgeous appearance Joey was going to fucking-

 

“Listen here your little...!”

 

“You two, let's not dwell on it. And for the entire ancient gods’ sake, do not call him these things, if only while we're here, my dear.”

 

Joey was ready to everything that would come next except for:

 

“I'll do my very best to behave if only for today. It's just very entertaining to poke fun around his poor soul, loveliest.” and then he motherfucking kissed Yami’s hand.

 

Wow. Just, _wow_.

 

Whatever was it Kaiba was having, Joey wanted to. Maybe it’d help soothing his nerves a little bit - In a lot of areas.

 

“If you guys want to be alone I can gather my things and-“

 

“Oh Joey, we-“

 

“Don't be obnoxious and come here already, you're having me deflate here.”

 

“Ok but please don't say the word deflate ever again.”

 

At this, Yami giggled. Or was it Yugi? Oh my _fucking_ Gods.

 

* * *

 

 

For the fair sharing of people that have been on Joey’s bed (living alone and with raging hormones could do... certain things to you, let’s leave it that way), he admits he’d never been in a three-way – or would it be a three people four-way in this case? – He was horny, alright, but he was the traditional horny kind of guy, if that made any sense? Plus, he always thought things involving more than two people in bed demanded a lot of trust.

 

Maybe that was an ancient Egypt thing or a rich people thing or maybe just a Kaiba-Yugi-Yami thing but they seemed oddly.... comfortable with the whole affair... makes you wonder if it was their first time in this type of, you know, environment...

 

“For all the ancient Gods on Earth, Wheeler,” Kaiba said, a little short tempered, while sucking on Joey’s ear, his hands rummaging inside the blond robes, getting closer to very dangerous areas. “Just spill it out, we can’t proceed if you keep shivering – in not the desired fashion, may I add. If this whole ordeal is that distasteful to you, we can interrupt it and search for something else in order to increase our bond...” He sounded... disappointed? If in Joey or in himself, the inexperienced duelist wouldn’t have known.

 

Nah, Seto Kaiba didn’t get disappointed in himself, it was probably aimed at Joey.

 

 

Yami looked at his friend, lips at his neck, the millennium puzzle turned to his back so he could sandwich the taller properly, a preoccupied look in his classical features.

 

“Uh, I-it’s not... I don’t want to interrupt it I... I also don’t find it... ‘ _distasteful’_ or whatever” he mock-repeated Kaiba’s use of words, doing air quotes with trembling hands to relieve some of his tension “It’s just... It’s my first time... doing this kind of stuff so... I’m nervous... You two are very hot and I feel like I’m intruding, I-”

 

_GODDAMMIT, HE DIDN’T INTEND CALLING KAIBA HOT TO HIS FACE, STUPID SEX FOGGED BRAIN._

 

Too late to take back his words now, he guesses. The brunet might have been as astonished as he did if his bulgy eyes were any indication.

 

He was ready to apologize calling a hot guy hot in his face for not meeting his standards of hotness himself, when Kaiba’s shocked expression was directed all at Yami in a millisecond;

 

“a VIRGIN!? Yugi I thought you said you and him had plenty of-”

 

At this, it was Yami and Joey’s turn to be shocked. They yelled at the other kind of the same time.

 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK” this was one Joey while Yami was more of a “BY THE GODS, NO,”

 

“He is just inexperienced in the untraditional ways of lovemaking, that’s all.” His friend complimented. Kaiba almost sighed at this, relief written all over his face. “Oh well, you might admit he exudes the bloody virgin vibes” he smirked. The motherfucker.

 

“I’ll let you know-”

 

“I am certainly not interested in your sexual escapades, Wheeler, focus in the present affair.” As if to get his point across, the brunet grabbed Joey by the waist a bit forceful, earning a little accidental moan. Joeyy internally screamed at his stupid hormones. Kaiba chuckled. Yami got comfortable in his lap once again while Kaiba pressed him from behind. He saw the couple intertwining their hands by the corner of his eye – must they be this mushy all the time? Their faces got closer and closer from Joey’s, and the taller blond knew what was coming, shivering a good kind of shiver this time. Three way kisses were fun – and a thing out of this whole threesome business he grew fond of fairly quickly if he was being honest here.

 

He completely was.

 

With the hand that wasn’t intertwined with Yami’s, Kaiba managed to grab both Joeyy’s and his boyfriend’s hair at the same time while kissing them – if sitting on laps were Yami’s, and, let’s face it, Yugi’s as well, thing, pulling hairs were probably Kaiba’s. Joey wasn’t one to complain here, really.

 

At some point in their whole groping and kissing, the three of them fell into the giant bed. Joey dizzily remembers Kaiba asking if they’d want him to close the stupid canopy curtains to give ‘em more privacy and his half-ass snarky reply that ended in both guys sucking hard on his nipples in retaliation – best punishment ever.

 

“So... How is this gonna work?” Joey wanted to give himself a pat on the back for being able to holding himself together till now with all the kisses and dick rubbing but he supposed it was the nerves – and Yami’s stamina. There was also that. Kaiba was just stubborn and hated losing so he probably wouldn’t be the first one coming, he supposed.

 

“You mean it as in...?” Yami asked while caressing Joey’s pelvis absentminded, legs over his, never touching where he knew Joey wanted to. Always the fucking tease.

 

“You know, when you guys... who normally goes and... Gods, this is awkward.” He hides his face behind his hands, blushing madly. He has an overall idea, he supposes, but he is the intruder here, so asking didn’t hurt, right.

 

Kaiba arched an eyebrow at him, his dick still very much hard pressed at his leg, one of his hands supporting the interstate champion head while the other played with one of Joey’s nipples. Yami chuckled.

 

“I understand. Well, it depends, we usually don’t dwell much on the thought. It’s more of a... physical? Necessity,” he looked at his lover as if looking for a complementary answer.

 

Kaiba sat down, stretching his arms. “If you must become aware to feel more loosely,” Yami snorted at his use of words. Fucking internal couple jokes “we do our fair sharing in bed. Or at the available furniture in the giving moment, if we’re getting into the specifics here.”

 

“TMI, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.”

 

They both laughed at that.

 

“And your curiosity stroke just because...?” Those azure eyes would probably be the cause of his death someday.

 

“Nothing much, just wanna ride ya.”

 

**_GODDAMMIT, JOSEPH WHEELER._ **

 

Yami almost fell off the bed laughing at that. Joey could almost sense a little Yugi-ness at that laugh.

 

For the first time in his life, Joey Wheeler had rendered Seto Kaiba speechless. He’d be proud of himself, wasn’t he fucking mortified.

 

“I... I suppose...”

 

“It is settled them.” Yami intervened. Good thing because Joey could feel a cloud of awkwardness blooming in the tiny cocoon they built inside the closed canopy curtains. Kaiba brought the condoms and lubricant from behind one of the pillows. Joey deep breathed.

 

“Ok, I know you’re conscious of the whole ordeal but I need you to relax now.” Not trusting his brain-to-mouth filter at the moment, Joey only nodded.

 

Yet, to Yami, he found extremely important to point out “I know your intention is to make me relax but don’t touch my dick or I might cum before your boyfriend even starts with me”

 

He said “Dully noted” while Kaiba was more like “We could always catch the cock ring...” “Please don’t make this weird” the brunet shrugged.

 

Seto Kaiba could be a bunch of (bad) stuff in Joey’s humble and probably outdated opinion, but he was very great at sex – not that Wheeler would EVER admit this shit to his face, please, the guy’s ego was a disaster as it already was – but he made sure his fingers were properly lubed up and the lubricant properly warmed up before starting to prepare him. He wasn’t much for talking, but his azure eyes were always on Joey – searching, questioning – if he could move on, if it was ok to proceed to the next step.

 

Joey was probably on heaven, by this point – and a very tiny part of him regretted not having accepted the cock ring because _boy_ , was it difficult to control himself with four of Kaiba’s long fingers stretching him up and sometimes hitting him up _just_. _There_. While Yami kissed him all spit and tongue on the lips, neck, earlobe, nipples, belly... He prayed to every single god he had ever heard of to maintain his composure while fisting the silk sheets or else he didn’t think he’d last much longer.“Uh... Kaiba... Ah... I-I think I...”

 

“Well you certainly took your time, didn’t you?” his tone sounded rough but he was a wreck – Joey then noticed he had been fingering himself all the while as well, Yami full on smirked, wearing a condom in no time. Joey just found oddly his friend hadn’t lubed his dick up. “Are these cherries I smell?”

 

“You can rest assured these are” They kissed passionately while Yami put a condom on Kaiba and lubed him up, the brunet taking Joey by the arm, the taller blond joined them in no time.

 

It took some logistics to position the three of them but after a little management Kaiba laid on his bed with Joey sat on his stomach. “Well,” Joey gulped “Here I go” He got up on his knees and grabbed Kaiba’s dick. The brunet hissed “Whenever you’re ready” and Joey couldn’t pinpoint if his voice was ironic or caring. He started going down, inch by inch, the contact almost making him loose the little control he had established in his legs and cock. When he finally got all the way down, both guys moaned at the intimate contact, Kaiba held him firmly by the waist, Yami came between Kaiba’s legs on his knees and kissed Joey. The taller blond deeply sighed. He started bouncing slightly onto the brunet’s dick, trying to finding his rhythm. Yami disappeared from his field of vision and when he heard Kaiba motherfucking screaming he understood what was going on with their odd behavior earlier – Yami was fucking rimming him.

 

_Holy. Shit._

Joey closed his eyes and kept bouncing, a little faster this time. He felt Kaiba’s grip tighten on his waist, to the point it might leave a bruise later, but he couldn’t give two fucks about it. The brunet’s moans and his dick inside Joey and Yami slurping noises, eating his boyfriend like there was no tomorrow were all driving Joey Wheeler motherfucking insane.

 

He wouldn’t last much.

 

Wheeler tried to change the angle of his bouncing some, in a desperate searching for that one spot Kaiba’s fingers were reaching now and then a while ago – he felt his release getting closer and closer, and if he could solely get Seto’s cock to just _rub_ the bundle of nerves for a quarter of a second-

 

“Yugi... need you... inside...” Joey kinda lost his concentration altogether and almost came all over himself and Kaiba when he heard the tallest of the three’s voice all... pliant... aching...

 

He’d never sleep again.

 

He’d never sleep again since he was afraid he’d dream of that voice.

 

He forced his eyes to stay closed, he wouldn’t dare look at the expression Kaiba was making right now.

 

“I got you, my dearest, I got you...” Joey heard Yami whispering dangerously closer to his own ear, while more slurping noises were produced – he could only guess his best friend were lubing his dick now. If Kaiba’s moans were any indication, Yami was entering his warm hole, little by little, this very instant.

 

Joey was paralyzed. Every little thing could make him explode.

 

A rather mean pinch at his ribs woke him up “Ouch! Why did you do that for!?” ”Keep... Ah... AH!... M-moving... Your.... Imbeci...l...e... Yugi!!! AH-!”

 

“As your _please_ , your majesty” Joey resumed, dripping sarcasm.

 

He was almost exploding, but this was a battle of pride now. And he had every intention of completely _wreck_ the all mighty Kaiba corp owner. He bounced on the rich boy’s cock as his life depended on it, biting his lip to the point of bruising in a vain attempt of keeping from coming first every time he managed to hit his prostrate. Suddenly, Yami came behind him and grabbed his dick. Joey saw white. He truly hoped Kaiba was closer than he was because his last sheen of self control was gone the moment his best friend familiar hands circled his member. “Oh god, oh god, oh god...” he pleaded, in small repeated whispers.

 

It felt like time stopped for a millisecond and then everything succumbed all at once, in a moment, Yami found the perfect angle and started aiming mercilessly at it, when Joey came to his senses a particular hot moan almost left him deaf, while his best friend’s quiet and breathy whimpers were on his ear and neck, surrounding him, caging him. The particular way he flicked his wrist towards the head of Joey’s dick made he contract all the muscles he didn’t know he had until this very moment. His hole held Kaiba’s cock tightly, at the same time Yami hit the brunet in a particular mean angle, with everything he’d got, and his lover couldn’t hold it up any longer, come hot and steady into the condom, Joey’s hole holding him in place, milking him, receiving him and finally, finally coming into Yami’s hand, onto Kaiba’s belly and chest with a long, raspy moan, feeling sated, happy and spent. He then fell on Kaiba, cum and all, not a care in the world, still enjoying the aftershocks.

 

“ _Gross..._ ” He heard Kaiba mutter, not much sentiment in it. He shrugged. Yami came not longer after, lying beside them both, discarding his condom in a trashcan his boyfriend left nearby, always the thoughtful guy.

 

“Wheeler... I’m still inside, you know.”

 

“UHG, _SORRY_ ” Joey never jumped out of someone so quickly – in retrospect, he shouldn’t have done that so fast, as he almost tore his fucking anus apart, if it wasn’t for both Kaiba and Yami holding him in place... well, as much as they could.

 

He had an awful tendency of cuddling after sex that didn’t serve well with all his hook ups – most boys thought he was too clingy and wanted a something more and the girls were happy to oblige but _then_ they were the ones who wanted compromising.

 

Mai and Tristan weren’t much of cuddles so he guessed the presence of Yugi plus his own bad habit made him misinterpret some stuff.

 

Both Yugi and Yami were excellent at post-sex cuddles. The first time they hook up after Yugi and Kaiba became a thing Joey were a little awkward to keep it going, but when his best friend assured him it was ok to just keep things like they usually were, he went full on cuddle monster mode again.

 

Yugi giggled. The millennium puzzle was on the bedside table now; the pharaoh probably wanted a little rest. “Nothing wrong with that, don’t you want to clean up first?”

 

Joey looked at Kaiba with pleading eyes. He kinda hated himself. But he rode the guy not even five minutes ago so what was left off of his dignity now? Plus, he hadn’t come first, so it wasn’t that bad, right?

 

“You are aware you do look like a pleading puppy with these eyes directed at me, don’t you?”

 

“ _You little-_ ”

 

“Don’t be _mean_ to him, love” Yugi was quick to intercept them. He pecked them both in the lips. He was an expert. “And Joey, don’t pay attention to Kaiba when he’s trying to get to you. He’s just saying a shower would be great. Or at least a wet cloth to get rid of all this come before it dries, if you’re too sore for a bath.”

 

“Your come, may I add” Kaiba pointed with accusatory eyes.

 

“Well, it didn’t seem like an issue when you were inside m-”

 

“That’s enough, both of you” Yami was back “I’m exhausted. Let’s just clean ourselves hastily and have our fair share of reposing. We might bathe later in the evening.”

 

“Uh, ok, whatever. I just wanna sleep in this fancy ass bed, man”

 

“Sounds like a geezer speaking. I’m going to fetch what we require.”

 

Kaiba left the bed before Joey could protest and start yet another endless argument.

 

* * *

 

“Be honest with me, do you believe we are capable of winning tomorrow by doing this whole ordeal? And I’m not enquiring this for me, as I’m plenty sure-”

 

“Always am. Always did. You may be a great player, but so do we. And together, working as a team, we are unstoppable.”

 

“Such corny speech for some serious man like yourself” Kaiba smiled tenderly. He was only capable of making that face around Yugi and Yugi alone. “I love you. Both of you” Yugi alone and the ancient spirit who lived inside him and was a part of him, whom Kaiba fell in love too.

 

Yami smiled so innocently and unguarded it might as well have been Yugi. Sometimes, it was difficult to tell. It didn’t matter to Kaiba anyway.

“I love you too, sir. Me, and my partner as well. We love you the same amount.” They kissed, sweetly, Joey’s hair tickling Yami’s chin. He giggled. He didn’t do that often. Kaiba found it adorable.

 

“ _... No, .... It’s my pizza... You can’t have it..._ ” The couple laughed.

 

“Do you think we could-?”

 

“I don’t see why not, as long as it feels comfortable for both of you.”

 

“As long as this feels comfortable for you too.”

 

“I’m not very fond of Wheeler’s overall face and manners, however he possesses an average ass I see myself having a good time with”

 

“You’re incorrigible.” Yami light tapped his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“Yes, but I’m your incorrigible.”

 

“And who’s the one making the corny remarks now, I wonder?”

 

“You can’t prove shit, Muto. Come here.”

 

Yami happy obliged.

 

 


End file.
